Tears of joy
by DragonfireXAgent
Summary: He never expected that she would be the one who would make him do it. KyouHaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: Hello there! This is my first KyouHaru fanfic! I hope you will enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran or any other characters. Because if I did, Kyouya and Haruhi would be married in the second season…

A year, it had been bothering him. He stared at the girl across the room, serving tea to her many costumers. Kyouya Ootori sighed quietly as he tried to do his work on his laptop. He didn't even knew how it all began. How he fell deeply in love with Haruhi Fujioka, the commoner scholarship student at Ouran, how she managed to occupy his thoughts just by smiling the so-called 'natural' smile.

Kyouya shot himself back to reality and bit his lower lip as he realized that he made a mistake in his calculation. Not getting any work done, he turned off his laptop and breathed heavily. He wondered how a girl like her managed to create such an impact on him. He IS the shadow king, for heaven's sake! But he remembered that Haruhi was not just any girl. She's different. Very different. Other girls he knew would swoon just at the sight of money and handsome men. But not her. She is not easily fazed and has and intellectual mind, not like those brainless monkeys he usually meets. Unfortunately, she's also brutally honest and blunt and ends up hurting other people unintentionally. But he found that rather amusing, though.

He was so caught up in his reverie, that he didn't realize that Haruhi was waving her hand up and down in front of his face. "Kyouya-senpai, are you okay? You seem a bit…dazed." Surprised by her sudden closeness, Kyouya's face went red. He adjusted his glasses and looked away trying to hide his face. "Nothing, Haruhi." he replied.

"Well, I'm going to collect the teacups now if you're done with it." Haruhi pointed to the Ginori teacup, half empty with Darjeeling tea. "Ah…y-yes, take it. f-fine." He stuttered. Haruhi just blinked. It was unusual to see the shadow king off-guard, but she just shrugged and took the cups.

"Haruhiiii!!" A familiar voice behind her back screamed and rushed to Haruhi, and hugged her tightly. "How are you, my daughter?" Tamaki squealed as he spun her around. "Tamaki-senpai, please let go! I'm suffocating…" Haruhi yelped. The other hosts gathered because all the costumers already left. "Be careful Haruhi! Tono is having another one of his fetishes!" Hikaru and Kaoru teased as they clung to Haruhi, trying to pry her away from the Host king.

Kyouya only observed. He watched the chaos happening inside the third music room. Though he didn't look like it, he was getting a bit jealous at how the others were so close to Haruhi physically. He glared at the three who were harassing the poor Haruhi and shot them a dirty look, opened his laptop and tried to distract himself. Unbeknownst to him, two seniors are eyeing him.

"Ne, ne, Takashi! Did you see that?" Honey, who was devouring an ice cream cake, was secretly watching the shadow king. Honey smiled at his cousin, who was observing also as well. "I think that we know now why Kyou-chan is making so many mistakes lately." Honey focused his look at Kyouya, grinning. "…It seems that he finally realized his own feelings for Haruhi." Mori spoke softly so that only the two of them could hear. Honey looked at his cousin and raised his eyebrow mischievously. "I hereby announce that it's time for the, 'Honey and Takashi's strategy to get Kyou-chan and Haru-chan together' plan, to start!" Honey declared beside his cousin quietly and started mumbling the 'James Bond' theme.

And thus, their mission started.

**Author's note:** How was it? Sorry for the short chapter! I just made this fanfic at school when we're not doing anything. I'll try to update the second chapter whenever I can. Homework are keeping me pinned to my table! Sigh…okay, that's it! See you on the next chapter! Please Review! I need all the encouragement I need! Bye and thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I'm glad that I finally have the chance to update my story! Thank you for all who reviewed! Thank you for those who are reading! This is my second chapter. I hope that you will like it!

"Welcome!" The Host club opened their doors and greeted their enthusiastic costumers formally. The afternoon at the Host Club started innocently enough, with fan girls squealing from time to time. Haruhi was glad that they didn't have to dress up or anything today. She was too tired from sports class to do anything frenzied.

"My princess…wherever you go, our hearts will always find a way to connect us together…" Tamaki, or the 'king' held his costumer's hand as the girl's face turned pink. "Oh, Tamaki-kun…" As usual, Tamaki was busy dishing out compliments on his clients as another group of girls were screaming in delight at the twin's table.

"Hikaru…have you ever wondered…what will your life turn out, if you didn't have me…?" Kaoru bit his index finger as he looked away from Hikaru. They were obviously starting up the 'brotherly love' charm again. In a split second, Hikaru pulled Kaoru to his chest, embracing him, as Kaoru looked up to him with (fake) teary eyes. "Kaoru, you idiot…I'd rather die than to have you away from me…" Hikaru cupped his bother's chin dramatically as the girls almost fainted due to 'MOE'.

"Hikaru…"

"Kaoru…"

"Sigh…I still can't stand that brotherly love thing…" Haruhi murmured. "Hmm? Is something bothering you, Haruhi-kun?" One of her costumers asked. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing!" Haruhi flashed her famous, 'natural rookie' smile that made the girls all go, "Kyyaaaaaa!! So cute!!"

At Honey and Mori's table, nothing exciting is being held except from the occasional sighs and screams of 'kawaii'.

Kyouya had no costumers at that moment. He was busy typing vigorously at his laptop, calculating the day's expenses. He was relieved that Tamaki didn't came up with another idiotic cosplay that would cost thousands of yen.

"Would you like some more tea, Ayame-chan?" Haruhi smiled politely and asked her blue-eyed costumer as Ayame's face blushed heavily from the sight of her smile. "A-ah…yes…thank you, Haruhi-kun…" Ayame reached for the Victorian-style teacup from Haruhi's tray, but was startled by a scream that came from the Hitachiin's table due to more 'MOE'. Ayame jerked upfront and was about to fall until Haruhi took her hand, and stopped her from falling, but the tray that Haruhi was holding a while ago got bumped at the table, sending pieces of shattered glass on the floor. "Ayame-chan, are you okay?" Haruhi asked. "I'm so sorry, Haruhi-kun!" Before Haruhi could reply, Tamaki rushed to her side after hearing the smashing of the cups. "Haruhi!! What happened?!" He grabbed her shoulder and started to shake her continuously. "It's nothing, Tamaki-senpai! Now please let go. I don't want to be manhandled by you." Haruhi said bluntly, and upon hearing this, Tamaki went to sulk in his corner of woe.

After all the costumers and other host members left, Haruhi picked up a broom and started sweeping the broken shards at the floor.

"That's going to add up in your debt, you know." A voice behind her said. Haruhi turned around and saw the shadow king, with his signature smirk.

"I know, I know." Haruhi sighed. It seems that lately, her debt is becoming neutral. Every time that it'll decrease, Kyouya will always find ways to increase it. She was beginning to wonder if Kyouya has a grudge on her for something she did. But she ignored it.

"Kyouya-senpai, I thought you already went home with the others?" Haruhi muttered as she threw the pieces of glass in the trash bin.

"Well, I need to get something at your house, so I thought I'd wait for you." Kyouya said coolly.

"And what would that something be?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

Seeing that she's done with the sweeping, Kyouya ignored her question and opened the door. "I see that you're done there. Shall we get going?"

Haruhi was miffed that Kyouya didn't answer her question, but without saying anything, she took her bag and got out of the room with Kyouya. But upon reaching the campus gates, Haruhi felt drops of rain on her head. "…Rain?"

"Sigh…I'll call for a chauffeur." Kyouya whipped out his cellphone and preceded to dial, but stiffened as his eyes twitched. "Damn it…the batteries are drained…" He grumbled. Without further hesitation, Haruhi got an umbrella from her bag and opened it. It was large enough for the two of them to fit in. "Get in here, Kyouya-senpai. You'll get wet." Haruhi commented. "Thank you. Now let's go." He carried the umbrella and the two of them continued to walk in the rain to Haruhi's house.

Kyouya glanced at Haruhi. He started to blush as a thought struck his mind,

"…_Isn't this like…a lover's umbrella?"_

A black limo was following them. Inside, is a small boy and a tall guy, watching the two share an umbrella in the rain.

"Sorry to drain your phone's battery, Kyou-chan. But, I knew this would happen." Honey whispered as he gobbled down a piece of chocolate cake. "Our first plan went okay, right, Takashi?" Honey looked at Mori, smiling.

"Ah."

"We've done our part for today, Takashi. Let's leave them on their own for now and start planning another strategy for tomorrow!" Honey smiled at his cousin who smiled also in return. "You're right." With that, they drove off.

The rain continued to pour down as they reached Haruhi's apartment. She rummaged for the house key in her pocket and opened the door. Kyouya followed inside as he closed the umbrella and slammed the door shut. "Kyouya-senpai, you can use our phone to call a chauffeur to pick you up from here." Haruhi said as she took off her shoes.

"That would be ineffectual, Haruhi. I just remembered that Otou-san took all of our drivers with him to his business trip," Kyouya pushed his glasses up as he continued. "so I guess I'll have to spend the night here."

There was a period of silence.

"What?! You can't spend the night here! Otou-san is coming home late and he'll throw a fit if I told him that I'm home alone with a guy." Haruhi argued. A wicked smile played on Kyouya's lips. He didn't even notice that they were alone. "You're father practically drools over me, Haruhi. So I guess that he wouldn't mind if we did something improper…" he smirked. Haruhi, being the oblivious person that she is, didn't quite get that, but she just got off the subject.

"You can borrow my umbrella so you can go home. Just give it to me tomorrow!"

"And let Tamaki and the twins pester me with questions as of why I have your umbrella? I don't think so." He countered.

Haruhi, who ran out of feedbacks, sighed. She lost. She looked at Kyouya, who had a satisfied grin plastered on his face. _"Damn Rich Bastard…"_ She thought. Haruhi gave in. "Fine. Stay here. But don't complain on how our apartment doesn't suit your standards."

"Oh, I'm sure that I'll be just…fine." He beamed and pushed his glasses up.

The two of them ate in the kotatsu in comfortable silence. Neither of them felt the need to say anything. Well, one of them, actually.

"_Come on, Kyouya Ootori, say something! She won't know how you feel if you don't show her!" _His mind practically scolded him.

"_Now's not the right time." _ He thought to himself.

"_What do you mean, not the right time?! You're all alone in their house!" _

"_Aargh! Okay, you know what? Forget it!"_ He slapped himself mentally.

Haruhi looked at the window. The rain is still going on. _"I hope there's no thunder…"_ She thought.

After the two of them finished their meal, Haruhi took the plates and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Kyouya stayed seated at the kotatsu.

At the kitchen, while Haruhi was washing the dishes, she noticed something in the window. She looked up just in time to see the flash of thunder reflect on her shocked eyes.

"_Crap!"_ Kyouya dashed to the kitchen and kicked the door open as he heard the sound of thunder. _"I forgot that she has astraphobia!"_ He cursed himself for not remembering that important fact. He looked around and found Haruhi, kneeling on the floor, paralyzed, her eyes filled with horror and fear. Kyouya shook her by the shoulder but she didn't budge. "Haruhi! Haruhi!" Another loud thunder erupted and Haruhi screamed, tears rolling down on her cheeks.

Kyouya shook his head. He scooped Haruhi from her arms and legs and carried her to the living room where he laid her down on the floor. Haruhi was aware of what was happening but said nothing, as if she was loss on words. She was shivering in fright, and shrieked as the lights went out. "Power outage…" Kyouya said. He looked at Haruhi, wondering what kind of comfort he should give. Plus, he was nervous at their current situation. He was rather relieved for the blackout, so she wouldn't notice his flushed face.

"Ah…Haruhi," He started. "It seems that the thunder and rain are going away. I'm going to check on the power…" He made a motion to get up, but stopped as he felt a hand tugging on his shirt. "No…" Haruhi looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Please…stay here with me…" She whispered softly. Kyouya's eyes widened. And before he even knew it, he closed his eyes, and placed his hand behind her back, drew her closer and hugged her as if never wanting to let go.

The rain had already ceased. But Kyouya still hadn't let go of her.

Haruhi was confused. Then, an idea hit her. "Anou…Kyouya-senpai?"

Kyouya, who was himself again, realized what was happening. He opened his eyes and pulled away, blushing. _"Crap…I didn't mean to…"_ The shadow king looked away, embarrassed. Then he glanced back at Haruhi.

"Kyouya-senpai…"

"F-forgive me…" He started, but stopped as he saw Haruhi, smiling.

"I didn't know that you're also scared of thunder!" Haruhi laughed. Kyouya twitched.

"_This girl really is oblivious…"_ He thought. But he noticed this as a perfect opportunity to make her forget what happened. He tried to revert back to his old self, and adjusted his glasses to hide his flustered face. "Not really, I was just surprised…that's all."

Haruhi just shrugged and looked out the window. "Ah, Kyouya-senpai. It stopped raining. You can go home now." She stood up, no longer paralyzed. Kyouya stood up also, and headed to the door. He wanted to stick his head in a microwave oven for losing his self-control. "I suppose so. Goodbye and thank you, Haruhi." He simply said and walked out of the door, still blushing.

After some time Kyouya left, the lights went back on, and Ranka came barging through their door. "Haruhi! I'm home!" he giddily shouted. "Welcome home, dad." Haruhi smiled. She preceded to go to the kitchen to prepare some food for her dad. But before she could reach the door, Ranka called her. "Haruhi, are you okay?" He asked.

"I am. Why do you ask, dad?"

"Well, you're _blushing_! Is something wrong?"

"Huh? I am? I wonder why…"

"What a strange girl…" Ranka sighed.

Back at the kitchen, while chopping some carrots, Haruhi wondered. _"Why am I blushing…?"_

**Author's note:** That concludes the second chapter! Did you liked it? I'll start on the third chapter as soon as possible! But I believe that it'll take some time…We have little homeworks, but so many projects! Waaahhh! By the way, when Kyouya said that he had something to get at Haruhi's, that was just an excuse! Okay, well, thank you for reading this and I hope you keep on reading further chapters! Oh, and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Whew! Here is the third chapter everyone! I hope you will all enjoy it!

The Host club had no costumers at that moment. All the girls in the school except Haruhi went in the nurse's office for their annual medical examination.

"It's a good thing that we don't have any costumers today…" Haruhi murmured.

"It's such a pity that we can't entertain those lovely ladies!" Tamaki dramatically said while holding a rose.

"We don't know about you, Tono. But we have a lady here we want to entertain." The twins said in unison, smirking and started to harass Haruhi again. "Hikaru, Kaoru! Knock it off! I'm studying!" Haruhi tried to wiggle out of the two's grip.

"You unscrupulous twins! Stop your sexual harassment!" the Host king dashed to the three and another ruckus started. Haruhi managed to squirm out of the chaos by crawling under a table.

"Sigh…Safe at last…" She sat back at the sofa, whipped out a book from her bag and started reading.

"Another chaos right, Takashi?" Honey looked at the rumpus the three were making and bit another side of the Chocolate mousse he was currently eating. "Ah." Mori, his cousin replied.

Scenes from last night kept flashing on Kyouya's eyes whenever he would look at her. _"Damn! How did I lost my self-control last night?!" _ He thought. _"But I'm glad that she took it that way…" _He shook his head and tried to go back to his work.

Noticing that Haruhi was gone, Hikaru and Kaoru stopped annoying Tamaki and looked around. "Eh? Where's our toy?"

The minute they said that, a guy, who came out from nowhere, wearing a black cloak and hood suddenly met their faces. "Toy…I'm telling you…if you join the Black Magic club…you'll get your very own Belzeenef puppet…so won't you join me…?" The guy, or Umehito Nekozawa eerily said, with a candle in his hands. Tamaki ran away and clung to Kyouya, shivering in fear. Kyouya kicked Tamaki away nonchalantly as he stood up and walked towards Nekozawa, so he was now in front of the couch Haruhi was sitting on.

"Nekozawa-senpai? I'm sorry. But you have to go. You're clouding up the Host room with that foul-smelling incense." Kyouya formally said. "What are you saying, 'foul-smelling'?! If you don't apologize-" Before he could finish, Kyouya took out a flashlight from who-knows-where and pointed it directly to Nekozawa.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!" Nekozawa ran around the room as if his pants were on fire and retreated back to his gloomy room. "It seems that our rehabilitation method worked only temporarily…" Kaoru whispered to his twin, who nodded.

"You don't have to go that far, Kyouya-senpai…you know that he's scared of light." Haruhi commented. Kyouya looked at her and shrugged. "What can I do? He's polluting our room. We can't host costumers if there's smoke in the room."

Haruhi just rolled her eyes and continued reading. But she can't help but glance back at the shadow king. She remembered what happened last night. When he took her in his arms and hugged her. But she convinced herself that he was just surprised by the thunder. _"But, I hope that's not the only reason…wait, what am I thinking?!"_ Haruhi asked herself. She tried to get out of her stupor. _"I shouldn't be thinking of Kyouya-senpai this way."_ She told herself and went back to what she's doing.

Honey smirked, after noticing Kyouya and Haruhi's position. He looked at his cousin mischievously. "Ne, ne, Takashi. I have a plan…" A wide grin appeared on his face. "I see. Be careful, Mitsukuni." Takashi gave his cousin a warm look." "I will, Takashi! Don't worry." Honey smiled. He grabbed a plate of strawberry cake and ran towards the two.

"Haru-chan! Would you like to eat some cake?" Honey giddily skipped.

"Ah, Honey-senpai…" Haruhi looked at Honey behind Kyouya's back as she saw him running towards them.

"Here's some strawberry ca-" Before Honey could finish, his left feet lost balance and he fell rolling down the floor.

"Honey-senpai!" Before Kyouya could turn around after hearing Haruhi scream the senior's name, Honey extended his right arm and pushed Kyouya directly onto Haruhi. Although, while in the middle of the fall, Kyouya could've sworn that he saw Honey with a grin forming on his lips. And so, here he was, straddling Haruhi on the couch. In other words,

The shadow king, is _kissing _ Haruhi Fujioka.

Movement in the third music room seemed to stop. Only the rustling of leaves on the outside can be heard. Hikaru and Kaoru, who was messing up Tamaki's hair froze as they saw the scene in front of them.

Haruhi's eyes went wide open as she realized what was happening. And so is Kyouya. Her face showed a tint of red as she blinked, unsure of what to do.

Kyouya quickly stood up, his face turned crimson as he pushed his spectacles up. Haruhi stayed at the couch. Neither of them saying a word. Just staring at each other. The whole room was silent for the first, with Honey biting his lip to prevent himself from saying, 'Success!'

When Haruhi found the courage to speak, she grabbed her bag and hurried to the door. "I-I'll excuse myself for today!" She bowed before exiting.

Kyouya narrowed his eyes, and touched his lips. _"Was she…blushing?"_ He thought.

Tamaki was the second to speak. He angrily stomped towards Kyouya and started yelling idiocies like incest. "Mom! That's incest! Apologize to our daughter!!" Tamaki whined.

The twins kept silent with their mouths wide open. Honey had a big smile as he gobbled another cake.

"Kyouya! Say sorry to your daughter!!" Tamaki kept running around in circles when Kyouya whammed his notebook in the Host king's face. He quietly took his bag and went out the door.

"I have nothing to apologize about, Tamaki." The shadow king smirked.

Haruhi walked on the streets, her mind going haywire. _"Why the heck am I blushing?! It was just an accident!"_ She shook her head, but images of Kyouya kept running on her brain.

"Why am I feeling like this…?" She whispered to herself. _"Could it be because…no! I can't be! Or am I…"_

"_Am I… in love?" _

**Author's note:** Well? Is it crappy? Is it okay? I know that it's shorter than the last chapter, but I never thought that I would finish this chapter in one day. It's probably because I felt inspired by all the reviews that you sent to me! Thank you all for reading! I'm still deciding on what to write for the fourth chapter…but I'm getting an idea right now. Please continue reading and reviewing! And again, thank you for all the support!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Here's the fourth chapter everyone! I hope that you will all enjoy it! Please review!

"…_Do I love him?"_

"_O-of course not!"_

"_Yeah, right! You can't hide it. You _do_ love him."_

"_I do NOT love him!" _

"_Then why do you keep on thinking of him?"_

"……"

Two sides of Haruhi's mind are battling against each other. She stared outside the window from inside her room, looking at the clouds. "Sigh…thank goodness it's Saturday…" Haruhi mumbled. Lately, her mind has been preoccupied with thoughts of the shadow king, namely Kyouya Ootori. She hadn't been expecting the new attraction.

"_Fine. Maybe I _do_ love him. But that's useless anyway. He doesn't love me. Case closed. I should focus on my studying." _

Haruhi sighed again. She was new to this kind of feeling, but she accepted it. She accepted that she might have feelings for the Low-Blood-Pressure Demon Lord. But a sharp pain seems to stab her when she reminds herself that Kyouya doesn't love her back. "Aargh… Mother in heaven…help me." She looked at the sky again and closed her eyes.

She was disturbed by the sudden sound of someone knocking on her room. "Haruhi! I'm going to work now!" It was her father, Ranka. "Okay! Be careful, dad." Haruhi said on the other side of the door.

"Good. Now maybe I can find some time to relax and get my mind off of him…" Haruhi took out a novel from the shelves and plopped herself on her bed. Then,

_Ding Dong!_

The doorbell rang. Haruhi placed the book back on the shelves as she sprang from her bed. "Maybe Otou-san forgot something." She hurried towards the door after putting on her shoes. She unlocked the door, opening it partly.

"Did you forgot something, da-" Instead of finding Ranka, there was,

"HA-RU-HIIIII!! Let's go play!"

The Host club was in front of her doorstep.

Haruhi stiffened. _"Well, so much for relaxation…"_

"What the heck are you all doing here?" Haruhi asked, with a hint of annoyance in her tone, but Tamaki hardly noticed that and showed her a flyer. "Haruhi! Haruhi! join us as we venture through this so-called, commoner's fair! A man was handing these outside the school yesterday! So come on! Let's go! Let's go!" Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey closed in on her, and before she knew it, she was sitting inside Tamaki's limo.

"But I don't want to go!" She complained. But after noticing that no one was paying attention to her complaint, she sighed, defeated. Ever since that she reluctantly joined that crazy club, she never had time for herself.

Next to her, Haruhi noticed Kyouya, who was writing something on his notebook. "Did they dragged you along too, Kyouya-senpai?" Kyouya looked at her. _"Looks like she forgot what happened yesterday."_

"They did. But lucky for them that I don't have anything to do today." He replied imperturbably.

"You're writing inside a moving car. Don't you ever get dizzy?" Haruhi asked bluntly. Kyouya raised one of his eyebrows and chuckled inwardly.

"_Ah, Haruhi. Such questions that can only be asked by you…" _

"I don't. I've been trained like this." He replied and closed his notebook as the two of them heard Tamaki's happy squeal. "Yay! We're here! Let's go, my subjects!" One by one, they all stepped outside the car.

"Ohhhh! Look! Horsies!" The twins chorused, pointing to the carousel.

"Waaiiii! Ice cream!" Honey referred to the ice cream stall.

"Wait! We must explore this vast wonderland together!" Tamaki excitedly yelled.

And so, the host club wandered through the fair, with Haruhi following sulkily.

Haruhi and Kyouya walked side by side at the back. Probably because they were the reluctant ones. "Kyouya-senpai?"

"What is it?"

"Have you ever been on a fair before?"

"Not really. Ever since I was a kid, our parents never take us into these kind of places. All I've ever been to are hospitals and power plants." Kyouya looked up into the sky, with sunlight reflecting on his spectacles.

Haruhi was touched when he told her something about his childhood. Normally, when she would ask him a question, he would just shrug and answer her straight-forwardly. She didn't expect him to expand his answer.

Honey's gaze was fixed on the couple that were walking on the back. He smiled brightly at Mori and hugged his Usa-chan. "Time to put the next plan into operation!" His cousin smiled faintly and nodded.

"Ah! Cotton candy!" Haruhi excitedly pointed to a cotton candy stall and dashed there. The only ones who heard her are Kyouya, Honey and Mori, so they followed her. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru just kept walking…

"Haru-chan? What's a cotton candy?" Honey asked while peering through her back. "Umm…it's like…wait, how do I explain this…oh, here! Have some." Haruhi handed out a stick of cotton candy to Honey who licked it eagerly. "Waii! It's good! So sweet!" Honey squealed. "I'm glad you liked it, Honey-senpai."

"Takashi! Takashi! You gotta taste this!" Honey hurried over to his cousin who were waiting with Kyouya and offered him some. Mori took a bite from it and gave a pleased look.

The shadow king stared. _"I guess even she has a sweet tooth."_ He thought. He watched her as she licked the cotton candy, her eyes filled with glee. _"Crap…she looks so cute eating that thing…"_

Kyouya was interrupted when Haruhi shoved a cotton candy on his face. "Eh? What the-?!"

"Taste it."

"What?"

"Taste it. Maybe you'll like it." Haruhi insisted, practically heaving the cotton candy under his nose. Kyouya hesitated for a moment but took a bite from it. "Is it good?" Haruhi leaned in closer, expecting an answer. Kyouya blinked for a moment. It _is_ good. He wondered how a commoner food captured his fancy, and he wasn't even fond of sweets! "I-it's good…" He murmured. "I'm glad you liked it." Haruhi let out her 'natural rookie' smile that made the shadow king blush profusely, and to hide it, he adjusted his glasses and looked away.

Honey dreamily looked at the two. "They look good together, don't they, Takashi?" Honey whispered to his cousin who nodded in agreement.

"Huh?" Haruhi looked around, looking confused. "What is it, Haruhi?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "…Where's Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki-senpai?"

"Eh? Weren't they just here a minute ago?" Honey stopped walking to look at the two.

"By the way, Tono. Haruhi's being quiet lately. I haven't heard her complain since-!" Hikaru turned around to notice that Haruhi and the other three are gone. "Tono! Kaoru! The others are not with us!"

"What?!" Tamaki hollered. "My daughter! Oh, my precious daughter! Where could you be?!" The king flailed his arms up and down as he noticed the disappearance. "Don't worry, Tono! Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai's with them. I'm sure nothing would go wrong!" Kaoru comforted the diluting Tamaki. "I hope our toy's going to be okay…" Hikaru mumbled.

"Sigh…then we may as well look around and try to find them." Kyouya pushed his spectacles at the rim of his nose. "We might as well." Haruhi agreed.

While walking, Honey and Mori was behind Haruhi and Kyouya, with Kyouya muttering something about murdering Tamaki. Honey noticed a ride with few people on line and smirked. "Let's do it, Takashi."

"Ah! Haru-chan, could you please get my yen? It rolled down there…" Honey called Haruhi and pointed to the rolling coin that went directly near towards the ride. "Sure, Honey-senpai." After it stopped rolling, Haruhi walked towards it, followed by Kyouya.

"Okay, they're in position!" Honey ran towards them, dragging Mori along. "Thank you Haru-chan- oops!" As he was running, he tripped on a rock and bumped into Kyouya, who bumped into Haruhi, who incidentally, was very near to the seat of the ride, and got pushed inside it, together with the Shadow king.

Kyouya noticed something as he fell down. _"_Is it me, or is Honey-senpai getting a bit…_'pushy'_ these days?"

"Ow!" Haruhi rubbed her head where she was sitting. "Where is this?"

Then an attendant came up to them and buckled their seatbelts. "Huh? What the-?" Kyouya tried to get out but failed because the seatbelts are wedged in tightly.

"May we request each and everyone to secure their seatbelts. The _Rollercoaster Ride_ will now commence." An employee with a microphone announced. Haruhi sweatdropped.

"R-r-rollercoaster…?" She gulped.

Kyouya looked her way. "Are you scared of this?"

"Well…" Before Haruhi could even reply, the rollercoaster started and all she could see was a blur.

"Eeeeeeeyyyyaaaaaggghhhhhhhhh!!" Haruhi screamed at the top of her lungs while falling on a steep drop. Kyouya was even surprised. He didn't know that Haruhi could scream that loud. But he wasn't screaming. He wondered why. Every person on the ride are in the verge of spitting their lungs out, but he was the only one who's still looking normal.

After the ride, Kyouya had to help her get out of her seat. Haruhi was lurching while she was walking, unable to stabilize her feet. "Haruhi…? Are you okay?" He asked as he looked down at the girl beside him.

"Head…spinning…" Was the only thing she managed to say. Even her vision is blurred.

The Shadow king sighed. And without another word, he made Haruhi lean on his shoulder which made the girl blush a little. "K-Kyouya-senpai?"

"It's better like this than having you puke right here, isn't it?" He replied composedly, but has a hint shade of crimson red on his face.

"Whatever." Haruhi snorted, rather annoyed at his comment, but still leaned her head at his shoulder.

"Yeah! I knew it would turn out this way!" Honey hugged his Usa-chan tighter as he giddily skipped around. "The plan went smoothly." Mori added, while observing the couple, walking. They were hiding behind a lamppost the entire time.

Haruhi flinched a little. "Wait…" she quickly reverted her head from Kyouya's shoulder and looked around. Kyouya was a little sad at this, but he let it go. "What's the matter?"

"Great. Now _all _of them are missing!" Haruhi sighed.

Kyouya stopped on his tracks. _"Wait- then that means…I'm alone… with Haruhi?!"_ The Shadow king thought.

Last night, he could barely sleep. His thoughts were flooding with images of one Haruhi Fujioka, when they kissed, although accidentally, that would be put in his most unforgettable moments. Though, all of his moments with Haruhi would be considered unforgettable in his mind. And now, he couldn't even barely control his imagination when she's not around, how much more if they're alone together?!

Haruhi lightly tugged the sleeve of his shirt, distracting him. "Kyouya-senpai, let's go find the others." She spoke softly as she turned around and started walking.

"_I'm walking with Kyouya-senpai…" _Haruhi shot a glance at the guy on her right side and started to blush. _"Stop thinking of him, Haruhi! Control yourself!" _

She slapped herself mentally. The twins literally licks her face, and she felt nothing, but with Kyouya, even if they're just this close, she starts to blush!

"_Sigh…Love really is a mysterious feeling…" _

"Psst!" the two of them turned around as they both heard a voice calling them.

"Hey, fella! Want to win something for the pretty lass?" A man behind a stall signaled them to come this way.

"Hn?" Kyouya raised one of his eyebrows in askance.

"C'mon! Try our new game, _Sniper Shoot_! And maybe win something for your girlfriend there!" The man waved his hand invitingly as Haruhi and Kyouya blushed madly by the man's comment. "N-no thanks…" Kyouya was about to leave when Haruhi pointed to something.

"Strawberries!" Haruhi stretched and pointed her index finger towards the direction of strawberries stored in a container, under the sign, _'Prizes', _her brown eyes clearly filled with delight and excitement.Kyouya was a bit stunned. _"So this is the girly side of Haruhi that Hikaru and Kaoru keeps blabbing about."_

"Mister! How much for one try?" Haruhi asked the man who giddily smiled on his costumer. "That would be ¥10 for Three shots. If you hit all the targets, you may pick any prize you want. Haruhi's eyes sparkled. It's been a long time since she ate strawberries. And it's not in season so there weren't any at the supermarket. She handed the money to the man and tried to lift the rifle. "Three tries!"

_**Bang!**_

Missed.

_**Bang!**_

Missed.

_**Bang!**_

Missed again.

Kyouya watched Haruhi in amusement while she failed miserably. "Aw man…not one target…" She lowered down the rifle gun and sighed. "Sniping is not my thing…but I really wanted the strawberries…" She pouted.

Kyouya smirked and shook his head. He went to the stall and paid the man. "Three tries." He said. Haruhi was astonished, and even more, impressed, as he shot all the targets with ease, and with one hand, no less! "Wow…Kyouya-senpai, you're good at that!" She clapped her hand with amazement.

Kyouya put down the gun as the man stared in bewilderment. "O-one second per shot…incredible…W-well, young man, what would you want as a prize?"

Haruhi looked questioningly at Kyouya when he handed her a pack of fresh strawberries from the stall. And before she could ask why, Kyouya spoke before her. "Just think of it as a payback for the cotton candy." He coolly said. Haruhi blinked before taking the package and eating it heartily. "Thank you, Kyouya-senpai." She smiled again at him, and Kyouya replied back, with his own smile. Not smirk, smile. Haruhi blushed as she saw his smile. It was not like any other smile, it was a _real_ smile. _"Thank you…"_ She said again on her mind.

It was already noon. And the others were nowhere to be found. As they continued walking, Honey and Mori continued following them. "Ne, Takashi, our problem is Haru-chan…you know how oblivious she is in terms of love." Honey said in a whisper. Mori looked at Haruhi, and back at his cousin. "Mitsukuni, even though it's not obvious on her outside actions, I think that Haruhi really feels something for Kyouya. They just don't know how each other feels." Mori stated, patting his cousin reassuringly on the head. "Don't worry. Our plan will succeed." He finished. Honey smiled his brightest smile and nodded. "You're right! Thank you, Takashi!"

"Honey-senpai! Mori-senpai! There you are!" Haruhi's worried voice startled the two seniors who were standing beside a lamppost. "H-Haru-chan! We…umm…we're trying to find you too, r-r-right, Takashi? Ehehehe…" The two of them swallowed. They were so caught up in their dramatic cousin-conversation that they didn't even notice Kyouya and Haruhi's arrival.

"We were worried about you two!" Haruhi pouted that made Honey filled with guilt. "Waah! Sorry, Haru-chan!" Honey hugged her tightly, while spinning her around. "Okay. Now we just need to find Tamaki-senpai and the others-"

"HARUHI!! There you are!" The three of them heard Tamaki's scream as they turned around to see him and the twins running up to them. _"Why does it seem that everyone is suddenly popping out now?" _Kyouya mustered in his thoughts.

"Huff…puff…Thank goodness we finally found you…huff…" The doppelgangers tried to catch their breath as the king, hugged Haruhi tightly as if wanting to squeeze the life out of her. "Haruhi! My daughter! Are you okay? Did you miss daddy?"

"Well, if you have to ask me, not really," Haruhi said straight-forwardly, and upon hearing this, Tamaki went to his usual, 'corner of woe'. "But I did worry about you three and Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai." Tamaki quickly reverted back to his normal persona and cuddled Haruhi again. "Really, my daughter?! You were worried about daddy? How sweet!!" He squeaked.

"Wait, then that means," Kaoru started. "that you and Kyouya-senpai were alone?" Hikaru finished with a touch of jealousy on his voice. "Well, yeah." Haruhi replied.

"Excuse me. But judging from this day's events, I suggest that we might as well go home now." Kyouya adjusted his glasses after looking from his wristwatch. Haruhi nodded. "I agree. I'm pretty tired now, anyway." She yawned and sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

Inside the limo, it was silent. They were all watching the sleeping Haruhi, clutching one of the pillows inside the car. "Aww…she's sooo cute!" Tamaki said in a whisper.

Hikaru and Kaoru both turned to Kyouya suspiciously. "By the way, Kyouya-senpai. What did you do when you and Haruhi were alone?" They chorused. "What?! My daughter and Kyouya got left alone? Mom! What did you do?!" Tamaki heard this and his mind went ballistic.

Kyouya fixed his gaze at the sleeping Haruhi and recalled the day's happenings. Then he returned his eyes back at the three and shrugged, with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Nothing much."

**Author's note:** Thank goodness I finally found the time to finish this! This week is the week of submissions of projects and other stuff! I never thought I could make it! So, how was it? is it good? I actually got the idea when we went to a fair two months ago, and I got the idea to make a KyouHaru fanfic about it. Oh, and I just want to thank all of those who's been reading this story! Thank you for all your support! Please continue reviewing! See you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **WAAAIIIII!! So sorry if this chapter took so long to update! That's because I'm very busy these days! Anyway, here's the fifth chapter! I hope you will all enjoy this! Please Review!!

"Finally!" Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin chorused together as they stretched their hands, putting down their pencils after a strenuous exam week.

Meanwhile, Fujioka Haruhi was still scribbling on her own test paper, making sure every question is answered. While the teacher left the class to go to the bathroom, the twins started to harass the poor girl again, grabbing her exam paper and skimming through the answers. "Ne, Haruhi, your equation in this one is wrong!" Hikaru chuckled as he waved Haruhi's test paper higher in midair. "Give it back, Hikaru! I'm not done with it yet!" Haruhi squealed, trying to snatch her paper away from the doppelgangers.

The teacher came back and Hikaru and Kaoru got back to their seats, smirking as Haruhi passed her test paper to the teacher. Haruhi sat down on her chair and sighed, relieved that she was able to study even though her never ending stream of costumers keep coming.

After class, she headed down to the third music room where the host club is waiting. When she opened the door, an arm was quickly put around her shoulder. "Haruhi! My darling, darling daughter! How were your exams?" Tamaki, or the _king_, giddily leaped to her, clutching Haruhi in his arms.

"Tamaki-senpai! L-let go of me!" Haruhi choked, her hands gripping Tamaki's arms. As he finally let go, Haruhi straightened out her collar and began to walk away from the self-proclaimed king. Tamaki pouted and looked at Kyouya Ootori, who's still calculating something on his pineapple laptop. "Mother, why didn't Haruhi answer my question?" Tamaki frowned and sat on a corner and mushrooms started growing on his head…again. The shadow king just rolled his eyes under his glasses and continued on whatever he's doing on that pineapple laptop of his, full of unknown files.

"How could Tono grow mushrooms on his head like that?" Kaoru whispered to Hikaru who just shrugged. "Beats me," Hikaru replied. "He always does that whenever Haruhi pushes him off."

The door opened again and the two seniors stepped into the room. "Oh, hello, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai." Haruhi greeted them. The twins just waved their hands in a welcoming gesture.

"Ah."

"Hello, Haru-chan!!"

Honey jumped from his cousin's back and rushed to Haruhi's side, carrying his rabbit doll, Usa-chan with him. "How was your mid-term exam week, Haru-chan? Was it hard?" Honey curiously asked. "Well, it's not that hard because I studied. How about yours, Honey-senpai?" "It was easy! But the best part after an exam week, is that we get a one week vacation!" Honey shouted happily as he skipped around the room like a kid in a candy store. (Well, he does that all the time)

An idea rang through Tamaki's head as Honey said that. He quickly got out from his corner of woe and jolted back to his normal persona. "I have an idea! Everyone! We are going to go on another beach resort this coming vacation!" Tamaki declared.

"Yay! Vacation! Vacation!" Honey squealed.

"Sounds good!" The twins said, their eyes glinting mischievously.

Kyouya sighed inwardly. _"Time to book us in one of our resorts again…"_

Mori remained calm and collected.

Haruhi's eyes went wide. "What?!" She screamed.

"We will stay there for the week until the vacation is over." Tamaki affirmed.

"B-but I was planning on spending my vacation stu…" Haruhi started, but was cut of by the twins.

"Let us guess…" Hikaru said.

"…Studying?" They both chimed, with a bored tone in their voices.

"Well, yeah…"

"C'mon, Haruhi!! It's vacation! You should make the most of it!" Kaoru and Hikaru pleaded, holding her hands and kneeling down in front of her. Tamaki noticed this quickly and started to freak out.

"Unhand my daughter, you scoundrels!!" He screeched, and chased them around the room, throwing whatever he can find at the twins. "You can't catch us, Tono!" Kaoru screeched. "Ha! You're too slow, Tono! Too slow!" Hikaru cackled. Then, Honey came up to Haruhi, "Please come, Haru-chan! It's not going to be fun without you, right Takashi?" Honey looked up at his cousin who nodded in agreement. "Well, okay…" She finally said. She couldn't refuse Honey, because if she did, guilt would fill every pang of her body.

Upon hearing this, Tamaki and the twins stopped fighting and cheered.

"I will room with Haruhi!" Tamaki said, grabbing Haruhi. "No, we will!" The Hitachiin brothers snatched her. Then, the room was filled again with chaos. "Will you please be quiet?" Kyouya said calmly but murderously. He WAS having a headache at the very moment. The room went dead silent. No one dared to anger the Low-Blood pressure Evil Lord. Kyouya slightly adjusted his glasses, the sunlight reflecting on his spectacles, making his eyes difficult to see and making him seem more malicious. "We will select the room partners by random. Write your names on a piece of paper, and it will be drawn randomly through this box." Kyouya said as he pulled out a small, black box from his pocket.

Honey scribbled his name on a pink paper but was stopped by Kyouya. "Honey-senpai, it is understood that you have to stay with Mori-senpai at all cost, so there is no need to include your name. However, Mori-senpai will draw another name for you are small. You will have no trouble fitting in." Kyouya finished his sentence with a formal quintessence and smiled.

After all the names were put on the box, Kyouya shook it in a bored manner and opened the container. "Hikaru, you go first."

Hikaru closed his eyes and drew out a piece of paper. He opened it and,

_Kaoru Hitachiin_

Hikaru grabbed his brother's chin dramatically, "Kaoru, it must be fate that always binds us together…" Hikaru and Kaoru started again their 'brotherly love' act.

"Hikaru…"

"I'm next! I'm next!" Tamaki hurried to where the box is placed and dug his hand inside it. _Please my daughter. Please my daughter. Please my daughter…_He silently whispered. After a few seconds, he withdrew his hand and gave a frown.

_Kyouya Ootori_

"…Fate…is against me…" Kyouya grunted and his eyes twitched under his glasses upon seeing this. Tamaki started flinging his arms up and down. "Awww! I want to room with Haruhi!" He griped.

"Sigh…Mori-senpai, your turn." Kyouya said. Mori have three more choices. If he drew Hikaru's name, Hikaru will join them and Kaoru would have to pick out another name, and if he drew Tamaki's name, the 'king' would room with them and Kyouya would be the one to draw a name. The same with Haruhi. Oh, how Kyouya wishes that Mori would draw Tamaki's name.

Takashi placed his hand on the box in his usual stoic manner. Finally, he drew out a piece of paper. "Who will we be rooming with, Takashi?" Honey peeked on the piece of paper that Mori was holding.

_Haruhi Fujioka_

"Yay! We get to room with Haru-chan!" Honey scampered, hopping up and down clutching Usa-chan. "Isn't that great, Takashi?"

"Ah." The stoic senior replied.

"Haru-chan, we can do a lot of stuff together! We can eat cake all day, play with Usa-chan, and more!" Honey grabbed Haruhi's hand. But Honey was actually thinking, _"And we can find more ways to make you and Kyou-chan confess to each other!" _

"Ah…yes Honey-senpai." Haruhi smiled. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru were a bit depressed that they didn't get to room with Haruhi…and so is a certain shadow king…

"Then it's settled. We're leaving tomorrow morning. Pack anything you want, and a limo will get you at 7:00 in the morning. We will meet at the airport." Kyouya concluded and closed his laptop.

That night, she packed her bags after listening to her father rant and rant about how lucky she is to be going to a trip with six handsome boys. But, of course, being Haruhi, didn't care much about it, except for one person. _Kyouya._ She's been trying her best to focus on her studies and temporarily not think of him, which was sometimes working. She let out a quiet sigh and plopped down on her bed after closing her bag, packed with clothes and books.

Next morning, she was awakened by a hand that was vigorously shaking her shoulder. It was Ranka. "Haruhi! Wake up! You don't want to be late for your trip, right?! A limo is already waiting for you outside!"

Haruhi sat up. "A limo?" she looked outside her window, and sure enough, there was a black limo waiting for her. She got her bag, kissed her dad goodbye and went inside the limo. While inside, she asked the driver of the limousine who was asked to pick her up.

"Oh. Master Ootori told us firmly to take you to the airport safe and sound, miss Fujioka." The driver admitted. Haruhi blushed after hearing that.

"…He did…?"

When the limousine Haruhi was in reached the airport, Haruhi got out and stretched her arms. Tamaki, the twins, Kyouya, Honey and Mori were already waiting. "Am I late?" Haruhi asked.

"Not really, we just arrived." Kaoru answered. "Shall we get going?" Kyouya walked towards their family's plane and climbed up the stairs. The rest followed. When Tamaki was at the doorway, Kyouya stopped him. "Tamaki, I need you to keep an eye on the pilot. He is one of our mysterious employees." "Why me?!" Tamaki argued. "Because if it's me, of course he wouldn't do something stupid." The shadow king finished glacially and slammed the door. "Kyouya! Let me in! I want to sit beside my daughter!!" Tamaki banged on the steel door, but did not open. He gave out a whine and sulkily walked to the pilot's quarters on the plane.

When Kyouya was inside the plane, Hikaru and Kaoru did their synchronized act again. "Kyouya-senpai, where's Tono?"

"He's on the pilot's quarters."

Haruhi sat alone on one of the back seats on the plane, took out a book from her bag and started to read. She sat on the back seats because she wants to read peacefully and to not be disturbed.

"Why are you here on the back?" the shadow king sat beside her and took out his binder which is filled with mysterious words, much like his pineapple laptop. "What are you doing here, Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"To torment you, as usual," The Kyouya smirked.

"_Damn rich bastard…"_ Haruhi murmured. "Hmm? Is there something you want to say?" Kyouya looked at the commoner, who slid her book back at her bag. "Uh, nothing! Nothing at all!" Haruhi said, shaking her head. _"So much for peaceful reading…" _ She thought.

There was a moment of silence between the two, until Haruhi asked, "How many hours it'll take to get to our destination, Kyouya-senpai?" "Oh, about 7 hours." Kyouya replied, his gaze still fixed on his binder.

Six hours have past, and they were all asleep, except for Kyouya, who was still writing on his three-ring binder. Honey was sleeping on Morinozuka's lap, while Hikaru and Kaoru's feet were stretched on the chairs. Haruhi's head was swaying due to the plane's movements and tilted on Kyouya's shoulder. The shadow king blushed at this and looked intently at Haruhi who was sleeping. He smirked as he remembered what Haruhi said to him when they were at the last beach house,

"_Kyouya-senpai, you wouldn't get an y merits sleeping with me."_

"…no merits, eh?" Kyouya thought as he looked at her and gave a tired smile. "Sigh. Haruhi, you really need to get rid of that, 'being a guy or girl doesn't matter' 'naïveté' attitude of yours ." Kyouya whispered.

After a few minutes, Kyouya also started to feel sleepy. He placed his binder on the plane's table, leaned his head on Haruhi's and fell asleep, smirking about what reaction Tamaki will make if he finds them like this.

"Motheeeerrr!!!" A scream was released that all of the host club members on the plane woke up and looked around, except for Haruhi, who was dreaming peacefully about Ootoro. The so-called cool type and the loli-shota senior opened their blood- shot eyes and glared at Tamaki.

"Shut up, Tamaki." Kyouya gravely said, his head sloping back on Haruhi's shoulder. Tamaki tried to shove Kyouya's head, seeing him and Haruhi in that position. "Mom! How could you?!" Tamaki whimpered. "I said, shut the hell up, Tamaki!" Kyouya growled. He stood up and walked towards the king.

"Ahh…How careless of you, Tono." The twins interrupted, their chins resting on their hands as they watch the two.

"W-what do you m-mean…?" Tamaki nervously backed away.

"Kyouya-senpai's the Low-Blood Pressure Evil Lord when he wakes up, remember?" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. "Oh…right…" Tamaki gulped and slinked back more when he bumped into someone behind him. He turned around and his eyes became wider in fear.

"Tamaki…" It was Honey-senpai. "Too…noisy…" he followed. The twins crawled back to their seats, afraid that they would be included in this horror scene.

Tamaki has no way out. Kyouya and Honey were slowly creeping onto him…

"Tamaki…" They hissed, and for half an hour, the plane was ensued with chaos and calamity until the two Low-Blood Pressure Evil Lord-and-Beast were satisfied and went back to sleep. Honey, on Mori's lap, and Kyouya on Haruhi's shoulder again. (Couldn't say the same to Tamaki, who crawled back to the pilot's headquarters in terror)

When Haruhi woke up, she felt pressure on her left shoulder. She turned her eyes around and saw the shadow king, sleeping peacefully on her. She let out a small blush until Kyouya yawned and woke up the natural way, no longer the Low-Blood Pressure Evil Lord.

"The plane is about to land in 5 minutes." The pilot's voice rang through the speakers.

"Ah. It's about time." Kyouya stood up. Haruhi just stared at him, wondering what series of events led Kyouya to sleep on her shoulder. "Is there something wrong?" Kyouya looked at her direction. "No, I'm fine, senpai" Haruhi shook her head and smiled.

As they went out the airport, the twins looked around and questioned the shadow king. "Kyushu?" They both asked. Kyouya pushed his glasses up and glanced at the twins. "Our family also have a private beach resort here." He replied. Tamaki regained his bouncy mood and hugged Haruhi. "Haruhi! It's a good thing that we don't have to bring costumers to this trip like last time! How's my daughter?"

"I'm okay, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi replied. Then four black cars stopped in front of them, "This is our ride." Hikaru and Kaoru went inside the first limo, and Honey and Mori took the second one. "Who will you be riding with, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked. "Ride with me, Haruhi! Let's talk about girl stuff even if I'm a boy! Anything to make my daughter happy!" Tamaki giddily hopped around the commoner. And without further ado, "That settles it. Kyouya-senpai, Can I ride with you?" Haruhi said bluntly and looked away at the shocked Tamaki. "It will be my pleasure." Kyouya led her inside the car and closed the door, grinning. "Sigh. Tamaki, you do have a flair for driving certain people away." The shadow king thought and chuckled. Tamaki went inside his car alone and sulked on the window, mushrooms growing on his head again.

As soon as they reached the Ootori beach house on Kyushu, Haruhi gaped at the large mansion. "Sugoi…this is even bigger than the last beach house…" Haruhi said, still in awe. Kyouya stepped out of the car and opened the trunk, containing all their baggage. "Oh, this? This one is actually pretty small. A much bigger one is in Fiji." The shadow king grinned and pushed his spectacles up.

"Haruhi!" A familiar voice which annoys her came behind. "I missed you, my beautiful daughter!" Tamaki wrapped his hands around Haruhi and spun her around again. "Tamaki-senpai. Please get off." She bluntly stated and pinched his hand. "Wow! I can see the beach from here!" Honey and Mori stepped out of the limousine, and headed towards Haruhi, Kyouya, and Tamaki. Hikaru and Kaoru were the last to arrive. Hikaru first stepped out, followed by Kaoru.

"Mnnmmm…What a wonderful sleep I had in the limo." Kaoru stretched his knuckles and yawned. "That's because we were sleeping together, my dear brother…" Hikaru cupped his brother's chin, as if he's really planning to kiss him.

"Kaoru…"

"Hikaru…"

"There aren't any costumers here, you two. Now will you please stop doing that?" Haruhi disgustedly turned around and headed inside the villa, carrying her black leather bag.

They entered the wide hallway, with about a hundred rooms. "It's amazing how people can get around here and not get lost…" Haruhi wondered. "Hikaru, Kaoru, this is your room." Kyouya pushed open the door with ease that revealed a nicely-lit room with two king-sized beds, an easy couch, a refrigerator and a flat, wide screen TV. The twins entered and plopped their bags on the other bed. "Don't worry, Kyouya-senpai, we won't be using the other bed." They said as they snuggled together on the other divan. "Oh, but Haruhi, you can sleep there if you want." The twins playfully laughed. "No thanks. I have my own roommates." Haruhi flashed her 'natural rookie' smile and the twins started hugging and rubbing their cheeks with hers. "Awwww!! Kawaii desu ne, Haruhi!!" The two squealed.

"And you three, this will be your room." Kyouya opened the door beside it that showed and identical room as Kaoru and Hikaru's. Mori, Honey, and Haruhi entered the room and placed their bags on the carpeted flooring. Honey ran to the bed and began jumping and hopping on it. "Takashi! Haru-chan! Look! Look! The bed is sooo soft!" Honey exuberantly said, still clinging onto Usa-chan.

"Mitsukuni. Be careful."

"Sigh…I'll direct you to our room, Tamaki." Kyouya hazily walked to the room across Haruhi, Honey, and Mori's room and opened it. "Ohhh! Haruhi! Good thing that our rooms are close together!" Tamaki kept pestering Haruhi that Kyouya had to drag him to the room to fix their things. (Or probably to drag Tamaki away from Haruhi) After unpacking, the host club gathered on the lunch room to eat. "Lunch is served, Ootori-sama. I guarantee that you and your friends will find it palatable." The head chef commented, bowing before them. They all sat on the stretched table, Haruhi beside Kyouya, and Tamaki across, between Hikaru and Kaoru, who continued teasing him and Mori was beside Honey who was beside Kyouya.

Haruhi looked at her plate and gaped. She couldn't believe her eyes.

_Ootoro._

Ootoro, her favorite dish, was in front of her. She stopped herself from practically drooling on the table. "Hmm? Is something wrong with the food, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked. "Ah, nothing, Kyouya-senpai." She said and took hold of her chopsticks. "Good. I hope you enjoy it. I requested it to the head chef to be served to you."

Seeing that nobody was paying attention to them, Kyouya flashed a smile on her. There was a tint of red in Haruhi's cheeks after seeing this. She seemed rather happy that Kyouya smiled at her that way.

Kyouya sneaked a few glances at Haruhi when he knew that Tamaki and the twins are wreaking havoc on the hotel's dining room, throwing foods at each other, but he didn't care. He was busy looking at Haruhi's eyes, glittering brightly as she put another piece of Ootoro inside her mouth.

_Kyouya's POV:_

_Good thing she liked the Ootoro. Sigh…I wonder how long I can keep my cool? Scenes from the events at the fair keep flashing in my mind! I can't help thinking about her! Damn! Why can't I control myself! I'm the shadow king, for god's sake! Aargh… how do I deal with this…?_

_End of POV._

Kyouya simpered at his own thoughts and went back to what he was doing, staring at the eating Haruhi. Then his thoughts were interrupted by a piece of chocolate cream pie that went flying to his face.

"…oops…" Hikaru and Kaoru instantly froze as they caught Kyouya's evil glare, with violet chakra being released from his body. "S-sorry, Kyouya-senpai…" They chorused, inching back. "Uh-oh. They're in big trouble, right, Takashi?" Honey hugged Usa-chan tightly to his chest as he watches the horrendous scene that was happening before his very eyes. The rest of the host club was silent. Tamaki stopped throwing pies at the two, thinking that by getting the death glare from Kyouya was punishment enough.

Surprisingly, Kyouya said nothing, but got up from his chair, and headed out the hallway. "Whew! For a minute there, I thought he was going to murder us!" Kaoru commented. "…oh well!" Hikaru followed and launched a piece of chicken drumstick on Tamaki, who was caught off-guard. "Wha-? No fair! I was distracted!" Tamaki yelled and got revenge by throwing a plate of fruit salad on one of the twins.

"I think I'll take a walk on the beach. Mori-senpai, have you got the key to the room?" Haruhi stood up. "Ah." Mori took out the key from his pocket and handed it to Haruhi.

She walked on the hallway and searched for their room. When she found it, Haruhi opened it and went inside. She grabbed some clothes from her leather bag and went to the bathroom. She started to undress and turned on the shower. "Sigh…it seems that wherever we go, those three always bring chaos." Haruhi murmured to herself and chuckled. She squeezed out some shampoo from a shampoo bottle and rubbed it on her hair. After rinsing, she turned off the shower and dried herself. She grabbed her clothes from the hangers inside the bathroom and dressed herself with a white, long-sleeved, knee-length skirt with a pink ribbon that was tied around the waistline which was obviously packed by her father, and ashen-colored flip-flops.

She took a book from her bag and headed out the door, not locking it, in case Honey and Mori comes back. As she closed the door, the same time Kyouya came out of his room, placing his glasses back into place. Haruhi noticed that his hair was damp and assumed that he took a shower to wash off the pie that was unintentionally thrown to him. Kyouya stared at her, enthralled on how she looks on her white dress, simple yet elegant. _"Wow…she looks beautiful…"_ Kyouya thought.

"Kyouya-senpai? What's wrong?" Haruhi tilted her head a bit and put the key on her pocket. "Nothing. Where are you going, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked. "I'm just going to take a walk on the beach." Haruhi replied. And without thinking, Kyouya quickly blurted out, "May I come with you?" It took a minute for Haruhi to respond.

"Sure." Haruhi smiled. And all the while, two seniors were watching them, again.

"Wow, and we haven't done anything yet!" Honey giggled. "Maybe it's best that we don't follow them this time." He continued. "Yes." His cousin, Morinozuka replied.

"Nice move there, Kyou-chan!" Honey cheered and mumbled something under his breath. "Do your best, Kyou-chan, Haru-chan."

The wind was humid and calm. It was almost sunset. Haruhi and Kyouya were walking along the shore, side by side, Haruhi reading her book while Kyouya was looking at the sea, but was glancing at Haruhi from time to time. _"Sigh. Here I am, with the girl of my dreams, walking along the beach at sunset, like something out of a romantic movie scene, and doing nothing. Just walking." _Kyouya sighed. While walking, they didn't realize that they were too close to the water, and a huge wave came in, soaking the two, and Haruhi's book. Haruhi was startled by the sudden rush of cold on her body.

She dropped her book and started shivering non stop, her teeth gritting from the frost. Her hair became wet again, and her clothes were drenched, the same with the shadow king. Kyouya looked at the quivering Haruhi. He ruffled his saturated hair and breathed out a sigh. The shadow king studied their situation and gave a soft smile. Without any warning, he wrapped his arms around Haruhi nonchalantly.

"K-K-Kyouya-s-senpai?" Haruhi's face became red when she realized what was happening. "W-what are you d-doing?" she asked, still blushing. "Warming you up." Kyouya replied serenely. "You're cold." He added. "……Arigato, Kyouya-senpai."

While continuing their walk on the beach in silence, Kyouya is constantly glancing at her, his inner mind congratulating him for what he did. The beach was now dark, the stars had already appeared. "I think we should go back now, Kyouya-senpai." Haruhi looked at the dark sky and Kyouya nodded.

As they were walking toward the beach house, Haruhi didn't watch where she was going and tripped over a broken wine bottle and fell to its shards, piercing her flesh, blood pouring out from it. "Haruhi!" Kyouya worriedly cried, as he rushed to her. Haruhi yelped as she held her ankle, looking at the several pieces of the broken bottle that was buried in her flesh. Kyouya knelt down and took the visible shards on her ankle, with Haruhi wincing a bit when another glass was taken. Blood continued to rush on her pale skin, staining her white skirt, but they have more problems than laundry. After Kyouya had taken out some of the bigger splinters, she bit her lip as she held back her tears and tried to stand up, but the pain was more dominant. Haruhi slumped back on the sands, and tried to stand again, but failed.

"Sigh…I'll carry you, Haruhi." Kyouya said, and before Haruhi can reply, she felt herself being lifted from the ground and into Kyouya's arms. She tried to speak, but her nerves were still in shock from the pain. Kyouya walked back to the villa, the bleeding Haruhi in his arms.

After a few minutes of walking, Haruhi's eyes felt heavy and tired. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Kyouya smiled at her sleeping form, _"God, she's beautiful when she's asleep."_ He thought. He looked at her bleeding ankle, the blood dripping from it, making a trail. And for a minute there, he almost felt happy that this happened, or he wouldn't be carrying Haruhi in his arms.

"Tono, where do you think Haruhi went? It's getting dark." Kaoru asked Tamaki who was walking around the room, going insane and talking nonsense every now and then, and biting his fingers. "And have you seen Kyouya-senpai?" Hikaru followed, adding up on Tamaki's worries. "Where is my daughter?!" Tamaki whined.

"I'm also getting a little worried, Takashi…it's been two hours since they left. I hope nothing bad has happened to them." Honey held Usa-chan tighter in his chest as he looked outside the window.

"Mitsukuni." Takashi spoke.

"Yes?"

"Look outside."

"What is it, Takashi-!"

They all headed out of the balcony and went outside. They all gasped as they saw who Kyouya was carrying. "HARUHI!!" They screamed. Tamaki rushed to Kyouya to take Haruhi, but Kyouya took a step to the left and evaded. "W-what happened?" Hikaru asked the shadow king, looking at Haruhi's injured ankle. "She carelessly fell on some bottle shards on the beach." Kyouya replied coolly, trying to hide his panicked status.

The host club hurriedly went inside to dress Haruhi's wounds. Kyouya went inside a room, still carrying Haruhi in his arms. "Kyouya, I'll take care of my daughter!" Tamaki followed him but Kyouya quickly kicked the door shut and locked it. "I'll take care of her…" Kyouya replied, grinning inside the room.

"…forever…" he whispered under his breath.

"No fair, Kyouya-senpai!" The twins chorused, banging on the door together with Tamaki but gave up after twenty minutes and returned to their room, the same with Honey and Mori, though while walking, the two seniors had suspiciously mischievous grins plastered on their faces. Tamaki sulkily went back to his room without Kyouya.

The shadow king gently laid Haruhi to a couch. He took out a first-aid kit from a closet and grabbed a bandage. Kyouya lifted Haruhi's bleeding foot and took out the remaining splinters, one-by-one. He looked again at Haruhi and smiled amusingly. He has Haruhi all to himself, he thought.

Haruhi's eyes twitched. She could still feel the scorching pain on her foot. But she felt something else. _"A hand…?" _ She slowly opened her eyes to look at the one dressing her wound. _"Probably Tamaki-senpai…" _ she thought. But as she opened her eyes fully, she let out a small gasp and blushed as she saw the shadow king, wrapping a bandage on her foot. "Anou…Kyouya-senpai…?" Haruhi said. "Oh, I see you're already awake." Kyouya looked at her and smirked. "Where are we?" Haruhi looked around, realizing that she was not in her room. "In a room, back at the beach house." He replied. She looked at her ankle, which was now neatly wrapped with a bandage, and remembered what happened. _"That's right…I fell on some bottle shards…" _

Kyouya stood up and offered her a hand so she could stand. "I hope this wouldn't be added to my debt." Haruhi joked, accepting the offer. Kyouya grinned, pulling her up. "You're debt is already paid, remember?" he said. "Oh, right, I forgot." She smiled, remembering that her debt was fully paid back at the Ouran festival. It seems that she had gotten used to asking this question whenever Kyouya had done something for her. "Though I can make another debt for you if you like." Kyouya smirked. Haruhi just rolled her eyes and smiled softly. She wobbled a bit as she stood and was about to fall again when Kyouya swiftly grabbed her. Haruhi blushed again and began to stand. "A-arigato, Kyouya-senpai."

"You'd better go back to your room, Haruhi." Kyouya said casually, adjusting his glasses, and left the room, placing his hands inside his pockets. Haruhi was silent for a moment, wondering why Kyouya is the one who took care of her, but she felt kind of happy. She tried to get her mind off of the subject and went back to her room. When she opened the door, she saw Honey and Mori watching television. "Haru-chan! Are you okay now?" Honey jumped from the bed and ran towards Haruhi. "I'm okay now, Honey-senpai." Haruhi smiled. She looked at Mori who was also smiling.

"I'm going to bed now." Haruhi said simply, and walked towards her bed. " Good night, Haru-chan!" Honey loudly squealed. "Ah…Good night, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai."

"Ah."

Haruhi got inside her blanket and slumped her head on the pillow. She wondered if she will get some sleep after all the events that happened that day. _"This has been a really weird day…"_ Haruhi thought. Minutes later, her eyes started to feel woozy, and before she knew it, she was already sleeping.

Noticing that Haruhi was already asleep, Honey looked at Mori in a carefree look. "Ne, Takashi. It turned out better than we expected, right?"

"Right."

"Do you think they got more closer together?"

"Indubitably."

Kyouya opened the door to his and Tamaki's room. The lights were already turned off, and he could see Tamaki's sleeping figure on one of the beds. He removed his black jacket and slid on the other bed, closing his eyes and drifted to sleep, and wasn't aware that his lips were in a form of a small smile because of the turn of events that day.

**Author's Note:** Is it good? How was it? I'm really sorry that I couldn't update more faster! I'm getting busy with projects and stuff! So, PLEASE REVIEW!! Oh, and I'm planning that the next chapter will be the last. But I'm still thinking of an ending. And I'm also gonna write an epilogue. By the way, I want to thank all those for reading this story! See you in the next chapter! And I think writing the next one will take some time…


	6. Chapter 6

"Argh…this is getting annoying…" Haruhi grumbled as she struggled to finish her novel but was distracted often by thoughts popping inside her head about Kyouya

**Author's Note:** Ahem…so sorry for not updating for a long period of time, but here it is! The last chapter! But I'm going to write an epilogue soon, so keep reading! Please Review!!

"Argh…this is getting annoying…" Haruhi grumbled as she struggled to finish her novel but was distracted often by thoughts popping inside her head about Kyouya. She sighed and closed the book tiredly. It was the Host club's third day at the Ootori beach house in Kyushu, and lately, she's been thinking more and more about…_him_.

She never expected herself to fall in love with Kyouya, namely, the shadow king. She wondered how it started. But all she could remember, is when he truly smiled at her for the first time. She saw a person, haunted by his social status, preventing him to express himself with other people. True, he may appear cold and indifferent, but Haruhi noticed more than that in him.

Her feelings especially rose when he unexpectedly hugged her, when there was a thunderstorm at her house. She found it strange, but when she was in his arms, she felt safe, and protected. And at the carnival, when he won her the strawberries at the shooting joint, it was just a small gesture, but it meant a lot to her. She somehow hoped, that Kyouya would return her feelings, but both of them are just too dense to notice each other's true feelings until someone would have the courage to blurt out, 'I love you!'

Unfortunately, Haruhi Fujioka was new to this feeling, the feeling of love, or infatuation. So she doesn't know what to do with these emotions running on her heart and mind. She doesn't want to tell them either, because, honestly, she doesn't want to get hurt. So she made that her number one reason to not tell him.

"Kyouya-senpai…" She mumbled. She was alone at the room, Honey went to the kitchen to eat cake, and Mori followed him, as usual. She turned on the television and tried to find something suitable to watch. She flicked the remote control, changing the channels, adjusting the volume, until she couldn't find anything to watch.

Haruhi groaned and plopped herself to her bed again. She looked at the wall clock,

"It's now ten o'clock in the morning…"

She got up again and stretched her arms. Haruhi opened the door and began to walk to the beach house's garden to get some air. She passed by the kitchen to tell Honey and Mori where she was headed, and probably to go there, because the kitchen has the only door leading to the patch.

"Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, if you need me, I'll just be at the garden labyrinth. I thought it might be fun to roam around the backyard." she told them and went outside the kitchen door.

"Okay, Haru-chan! Be careful!"

And with that, Haruhi closed the door again and headed to the garden maze. But before putting a slice of cake inside his mouth, Honey stopped for a moment.

"Ne, Takashi, didn't we just see _Kyou-chan_ pass by and told us that he was going to the garden also a few minutes before?" Honey looked at his cousin and grinned impishly. And without saying another word, they quickly barricaded the door with tables, chairs and other stuff to prevent the two from going out unless Mori's self-built instincts tell them that they confessed to each other.

Haruhi, after entering the garden labyrinth, looked at the sky, (Yes, the labyrinth is outside, it's just surrounded by walls and the only entrance and exit is the kitchen door.) The sky is kind of dark, but she chose to ignore it and continued walking.

"_I am not lost. I am simply misguided by my intuition."_ Kyouya firmly reminded himself. He'd only been wandering around for a minute, and now he forgot how to go back. "Damn labyrinth…I can't believe that I've gotten lost on my own resort…" He finally admitted to himself that he was lost. He turned left, then right, straight, left again, but no use. He tilted his head up in the clouds and also noticed that it's a little gray.

He walked farther on the maze gazing at the red roses stuck in the leaves. Roses… beautiful even with thorns. They reminded him strongly of Haruhi, her beautiful face, like the petals, and her blunt feature as the thorns. His thoughts changed from cursing the labyrinth to Haruhi. Ah… Haruhi. the girl who brought out so many emotions inside him, that he, himself, wasn't even aware that they existed within him. No other girl he met understands him the way she does.

After he's done with his 'meditation', he suddenly felt a raindrop on his shoulder. And before he could react, the rain quickly started pouring down strongly.

"_Great. Rain, just what I needed."_

Kyouya thought sarcastically. His eyes twitched in annoyance as he sighed heavily. He placed his hands inside his pocket, and continued on his way, his body becoming more drenched by the minute.

Haruhi Fujioka too, was walking along the maze with a scowled face. Her whole body dripping wet from the rain. "It's raining…I'm lost…it's raining again…" she muttered exasperatingly. She only wanted to take a walk, not get saturated by water. And above all, she just noticed a few minutes ago, that she was completely lost. As the rain got stronger, she grunted and continued walking.

"_Please don't let this be a thunderstorm, please don't let this be a thunderstorm…"_ She repeated inside her head. She tried to look for a possible exit, and even considered jumping on the bushes, but found it irrelevant because the hedges were too high.

She looked at the rainy sky again, brushing off her wet bangs from her eyes. Then, a strong gust of wind practically made her fall on the ground. "Whoa!" she skidded on the grass, as the wind got stronger. Haruhi yelped quietly as she heard the sound of faint thunder. "Crap! No way!" she covered her ears and broke into a run.

As the thunder became more closer and more louder, Haruhi's eyes were filled with tears, reflecting her horrified state, but kept running as fast as her feet could carry her. But with her eyes closed, and her scared condition, she tumbled again on the wet ground. Another loud thunder was released and Haruhi quivered again, as she tried her best to cover her ears. But it was no use, she could still hear the terrifying sound of it. Her whole body was filled with dread, but she used all her strength to get up and run again. She wobbled poorly as she ran, tripping every now and then to the wet moss.

Getting lost didn't help either. The labyrinth was so confusing, that very turn she made, she could've sworn that she already encountered it. Haruhi was really panicking. Her heart was beating very fast. She was really scared, but was still able to run due to her adrenaline.

Her pants were very dirty by the time she reached the circle of the maze. In the middle of the circle, was a sanctuary, surrounded by a small moat, with a bridge at the center. There was a small hut, with roses surrounding it. she hurriedly went through the bridge and into the shed, still shivering from fear and cold.

It was still raining. And there was still thunder. Haruhi's eyes are red from crying. She stayed at the hut, her sodden clothes making it more difficult for her because of the chill. She sneezed. She could feel her temperature rising, and then she knew that she was going to have a cold.

She was still crying. She could hear the rain dropping on the roof of the hut, and the crack of thunder. She wished that somebody would come and comfort her, someone to protect her, someone like…

"_Wait! Now is NOT the time to think about him!!" _ She managed to scold herself. She whimpered again as another loud thunder broke out. She shut her eyes tight and stayed at the floor. She believed that she was all alone, all alone to survive this siege…

Then…

"…Haruhi…?"

She was surprised to hear another voice. But she was even more surprised when she saw where the voice came from.

"Sen-" Was all she could say. She shuddered and hid her face behind her hands again as a loud snap of thunder erupted.

Kyouya stood there, surprised as she is. He was wandering on the rain, garments drenched when he found this hut, and when he went inside, there she was, clothes all messed up, and crying, apparently more frightened than before. (Read chapter 2)

He was also puzzled how Haruhi got here. He thought he went there alone. Hearing Haruhi scream again, as another thunder was initiated, he slapped himself mentally.

"_What the heck am I doing?! I'm standing here, losing my head in daydreaming, while she's there losing herself, crying?!"_

Kyouya knelt down with her, both knees supporting him.

"Haruhi. Are you okay?" he shook her on the shoulder, Haruhi just looked at him with her scared, and teary eyes but gave no reply. Kyouya stared at her eyes. It was the first time he'd seen those eyes of Haruhi. Fear, despair, surprise, anxiety, and darkness, all mixed together. And her body, sitting still, paralyzed. She's practically in a trance.

"Haruhi!" he shouted again more forcefully, which made his glasses fall on the ground, but he ignored it. Now is not the time to be in the shadow king mode, even though his vision is a little blurry. Haruhi broke into tears again as consecutive thunders began to strike.

Kyouya had also never seen her cry like this. Maybe this is the worst thunderstorm she'd ever experienced. But something in his heart seems to pain him while seeing Haruhi like this.

"Haruhi…" He mentioned tenderly. Hearing Kyouya call her name in such a manner, made Haruhi look at him, but before she can truly tilt her head, Kyouya wrapped his arms around her neck and back. The brunette's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Don't worry, Haruhi… I'll never leave you…"

Haruhi gasped sharply.

"_Does he…?"_

But a thought hit her. _"Wait! Don't forget! He is the Shadow King! And…And… I'm sure he's just joking!"_

Haruhi creased her eyebrow. "Why?" She asked with a hint of annoyance and confusion, but still in his arms.

Kyouya fell silent for a minute. Only the sound of rain falling can be heard. He broke from his embrace with Haruhi, held her chin, and looked at her straight in the eyes. Haruhi couldn't break free from his look. There's something in that grey eyes of his that makes it hard to look away. Then, suddenly, without warning, he cupped her chin, and kissed her on the lips.

Haruhi's eyes opened widely, and her face went red. But she couldn't move her body. No, she _doesn't_ want to move her body. Kyouya broke the kiss, and hugged her again. Then he whispered,

"…Because I love you, Haruhi…" He whispered affectionately in her ear.

Haruhi felt her heart leap. She can't believe it. She hugged Kyouya back, as the two share an embrace in the rain. (The thunder's already gone)

"…I…" Haruhi started. "I…love you too, Kyouya-senpai…" She murmured, before fainting. Upon hearing this, Kyouya's whole body became limp. Somewhere deep inside, a tightness in his heart loosened, as he pulled Haruhi closer to him. "Haruhi…"

And for the first time in his life, Kyouya Ootori, shed real tears of joy.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading this chapter! So… How was it? I know, it's pretty darn short, and not kinda good, but it's my final exam week, so I really haven't got the time to think this chapter over. And, thunderstorms do play an important role in this story… Okay, I will now write next the epilogue! Please leave a review after reading!


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue:

**Author's note:** Here it is, the Epilogue. I don't know if you'll like it or not, but please read it and please Review!

**Epilogue:**

"So…"

Kyouya started, his voice solemn. They had returned from their trip a day ago, and is now back at the third music room at Ouran. Haruhi and Kyouya, who are now a couple, sat across the two seniors, Honey and Mori, who was sweating nervously. Ever since the Host club found out about their relationship, Tamaki was hysterical, and kept screaming idiocies like incest and taboos, and Kaoru had to splash water on the fuming Hikaru to cool him off. But eventually, after seeing how Haruhi and Kyouya needed each other, they finally accepted it.

But now, the atmosphere's tense. Kyouya found out that it was Honey and Mori who had been planning all of the weird things that happened a few days ago, so he ordered for a 'meeting' with the seniors.

"Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai…?" Kyouya glowered at the two seniors.

Honey gulped. Even he was known as the 'Demon Captain' of the karate club, he knew that he was no match for the 'Demon King', the same with Mori.

"So, you are saying that you two are the ones responsible for locking us at the labyrinth back at the resort?" The shadow king asked.

"Y-yes, Kyou-chan…" Honey gulped again. He remembered that he and Mori barricaded the door and _fell asleep_ which left Kyouya banging on the door for over an hour, carrying the sleeping Haruhi.

"…and draining my phone's battery the week before, making me stay at Haruhi's place?" Kyouya adjusted his glasses. Haruhi was just beside him, sleeping on his shoulder because she just recovered from her cold.

"yes…" Honey answered weakly.

"…_and_ for pushing me on the couch where Haruhi was sitting on, making me kiss her?" He continued, voice becoming more sinister by the second.

Honey gripped his pants tight, sweat dripping like bullets on his face. Even Mori was sweating more than when he's practicing kendo. "Yes…" Honey replied, but it sounded more like a squeak.

"And…" Kyouya draped his arms around Haruhi. "…for pushing us both into that rollercoaster contraption back at the carnival?"

Honey finally snapped, he hugged his Usa-chan tighter as tears swept the corner of his eyes. "Yes! It was us! I'm sorry, Kyou-chan! Please don't lock me and Takashi in your shadow castle!! Waaah!" Mori patted Honey on the head. "Mitsukuni…"

"Well," Kyouya sighed. "I guess that's about everything. You two know what's going to happen to you next, right?" he continued, the tone of his voice, almost rivaling Darth Vader's.

Mori and Honey gulped. This was it. "Kyou-chan!! Please forgive us! We only did it for you and Haru-chan!! Please forgive us! Don't send us to the shadow castle!" Honey whined, clinging to his cousin's arm.

Without a word, Kyouya carried Haruhi outside the Host club room, bridal style, leaving the two seniors.

"Well, it's been nice to be a Host…" Honey sniffled. Mori sat on one of the tables and began writing on a piece of paper. Honey peered at it. It wrote,

_Things to do before I die_

"Takashi, I'm gonna miss you!"

Outside, Haruhi's eyes blinked as she opened them.

"Oh, you're awake?" A cool voice beside her said. Surprised, Haruhi jumped a little. Kyouya slightly chuckled at her reaction.

"Kyouya-senpai?" She looked around and saw that she was inside a limo. The two of them sat in the back. "So, it was really Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai who planned this all?"

"Apparently, yes." The Ootori replied.

Haruhi laughed a little. "Well, I did like the result."

Kyouya also smirked, and adjusted his glasses. "I can't say that I didn't."

"So, what are you going to do with them?

"Oh…I just gave them both a little surprise."

The next morning, at the Haninozuka mansion…

"BROTHER!!" A scream was unleashed on the mansion which made Honey lose balance and fall off the treadmill he was currently running laps on. "Huh? Wha? Chika-chan, what is it?!" he hollered, as his younger sibling, Yasuchika Haninozuka, skidded on the floor, fear and disgust plastered all over his face.

"Don't you, 'what is it, Chika' me, Mitsukuni!" He gasped, panting. Honey stood up, totally confused. "What are you talking about, Chika-chan?"

Yasuchika pointed furiously at his brother. "I know you're a psychopathic, cake-loving alien, but what you did was simply too much!" Honey's brother hollered. He pointed out the window, "Look at all the cake you've ordered!!"

"Eh? But I didn't order any…WAAAIIII!!" Honey squeaked happily, as he found _eight_ trucks filled with cake from different bakeries, parked outside their mansion, the Haninozuka servants unloading the contents. Honey quickly ran outside, and was greeted by one of the delivery boys.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka, I presume?" The guy with silver hair and a bandana partially covering his face came up to him.

"Umm…yes? What is it?"

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, and the one who sent these tons of cake requested me to give this to you." He handed Honey a small white envelope and walked back to his truck.

"Hmm…I wonder who sent these…?" He slowly opened the envelope and read the letter. Honey's eyes widened and his lips formed into a big smile as he read the contents.

_Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai,_

_Thank you. I hope you two will enjoy the surprise I gave you. _

_Ootori, Kyouya_

The same morning, at the Morinozuka mansion,

"Brother Taka! You have a package!" Satoshi Morinozuka, Mori's younger brother, walked up to him, a big box in tow. "Put it there, Satoshi." Mori stood up from his chair and walked closer to the package.

"Did you order something, brother?" Satoshi asked.

"No." Mori curiously opened the box, and his eyes sparkled (But not exaggeratingly sparkled) as he saw, inside the box, the finest kendo equipment that was ever made. "I…I…" Mori stuttered.

"Oh, I forgot, this letter came with it, too." Satoshi handed him an envelope, and watched as Mori opened it. He smiled softly as he read the letter, identical to Honey's.

OWARI

**Author's note:** Well, that's it. This story is officially finished! Thank you who have been reading it since the first chapter, and thank you for reviewing! You all gave me the strength to finish this, and I am very grateful! Well, how was the epilogue? Is it good? Bad? Crappy? PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
